Lazarus/Jacky 50A
Bio Lazarus is a character from the game Evolve that is brought by Turtle Rock Studios, the company that also made the famous Left 4 Dead games. Lazarus is a pretty unique character in Evolve. Although he is a medic, he doesn't heal his fellow Hunters directly. What does that mean? That means Lazarus doesn't heal his comrades while fighting. This is what makes him unique. He doesn't heal his comrades while fighting; he heals his comrades when they're dead. Lazarus' real name is Ðorde Živkovic 'and he was born on Io, but can not return because he is now a renegade. He was a veteran of the 3rd Mutagen War. Right now, he is a Hub citizen. Lazarus invented his illegal and signature Lazarus Device to cover up horrible excuses for bad medics during a war, which everyone opposes against. Lazarus' device can practically resurrect any allies even if they're technically are gonna be like "nice-good-under-control-zombies". Lazarus doesn't leave himself defenseless. Lazarus brings his Silenced Rifle that is automatic and marks weak spots on the target of the Hunters, the Monsters. Lazarus also brings the medic class' signature Healing Burst that heals himself and nearby teammates for a partial amount of health. Lazarus also brings a Personal Cloak that can make himself invinsible. Lazarus might deal very low amount of damages, but he is surely effective at getting downed teammates back in their legs with full health. In-Game Bio ''"Born on Io, now a citizen of the Hub, and a veteran of the third Mutagen War. Lazarus is now part of the Hunters that are hired to destroy Monsters on the planet Shear. Lazarus may be a near-defenseless medic, but his (illegal) Lazarus Device can resurrect anyone who is downed or incapacitated. Lazarus purposely lets his comrades die to get them back in shape through resurrection. Lazarus' Silenced Sniper Rifle is not really deadly, but still marks the target with weak points. Lazarus also brings his Personal Cloak and Healing Burst to give a great edge to the hunters. Although his Lazarus Device is still questionable even when SHIELD allows him to be in the team..." Class '''Infiltrator *Infiltrators counters Tacticians and gains Combat Reflexes when being attacked by Tacticians or attacking Tacticians. *Vulnernable to Scrappers. Scrappers does follow-up attacks on Infiltrators and gains Close Quarter Combat if being attacked or attacking Infiltrators. Takes reduced damage from Infiltrators. Recruit *Requires 48 Command Points. Recruitment Dialogue *Lazarus: "Ah! Fresh air after long times in Shear! Finally I can work with you, agent! Let my device..." *Mr. Fantastic: "That thing is still questionable though..." *Lazarus: "Don't worry! It will not make you sick or what!" Stats *Health: *Stamina: *Attack: *Accuracy: *Defense: *Evasion: Passives Brink Of Death *When an ally reaches 40% health, all allies will be immune to Fatal Blow or Brutal Strike. *Grants Regeneration to all allies once health is below 40%. *Lazarus Device's effectiveness is doubled if this passive is active. Hunter Of Shear *Part of the Hunters of Shear. *Chance to immediately activate the Lazarus Device when an ally reaches 50% health. Health amount to get the Device working is increased by 10% if another Hunter is present. *Chance to grant an ally Stamina Serum when being attacked. Chance increases if another Hunter is present. *Chance to restore all allies' stamina at turn 3. Restores all allies' stamina at turn 2 if another Hunter is present. Actions Silenced Sniper Rifle (Level 1) *Ranged gun attack. *7 hits. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Weak Point: The next attack against targets with this debuff is guaranteed crit. **Lock-On: Takes more damage from ranged attacks. *Special properties: **Stealthy: Doesn't trigger counter or protect effects. Lazarus Device (Level 2) *Buff. *Buff resurrect electric. *Buffs one ally. *Grants: **(One ally) Lazarus Device Resurrection: '''Only useable when an ally is down or an ally reaches very low health levels. Resurrects fallen allies to full health and grants them Rising Up. May heal non-dead allies but heals at very low rates. Can be used to normally heal allies when an ally's health starts to reach 60%. Can be used any time, every time. To resurrect an ally, choose one downed ally and click the ally, and it will be done. **(One ally) Rising Up: Chance to gain Strengthened, Focused, Agile or Fortified. Only applies when resurrecting a downed ally. *Special properties: **Quick Action: Grants an immediate free turn after performing this action. '''Cloaking Field (Level 6) *''"This one is only for me. Sorry!"'' *Buff. *Buff. *Buffs self. *Grants: **(Self)) Cloaked: '''High chance to dodge the next attack while active. Provides increased accuracy on the next attack and a bonus critical chance on the next attack. **(Self) Perfect Shot: The next ranged attack deals more damage. *Special properties: **Quick Action: Grants an immediate free turn after performing this action. '''Healing Burst (Level 9) *''"You've got a boost!"'' *Buff. *Buff heal. *Buffs all allies. *Grants: **(All allies) Heal: Restores a partial amount of health. **(All allies) Regeneration: Restores health every turn. **(All allies) Focused: Accuracy increased by 25%. Team-Up Bonuses *Far, Far Away: Born on Io, so far. *Hunters: Bonus for bringing two characters from Evolve. *Life and Death: Bonus for bringing two characters that can resurrect. *Average Joes: Lazarus got his powers just from a device, he got no superhuman stuffs. Trivia *The Lazarus Device is probably the most spammable effective defensive move ever because it can be used any time without recharge to heal or revive fallen allies. *The quote in Lazarus' Level 9 is a reference to how the medics in Evolve notify their healed allies. Category:Heroes Category:Infiltrators Category:Evolve Category:Non-Marvel Category:Male Category:Video Games